El cielo es el límite
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Precuela. Keith-centric. De cómo el Rey de los Héroes descubrió inesperadamente sus poderes una tarde de verano, cuando tenía 18 años y hacía mucho, mucho calor...


**Claim: **Keith Goodman  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>General/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>24. Fantástico

* * *

><p><strong>El cielo es el límite.<strong>

Hacía calor, un tremendo calor que amenazaba con derretir todo a su alrededor, desde los altos edificios que casi parecían tocar el cielo allá en la lejanía hasta las más pequeñas florecillas, rebosantes de vida justo al lado de donde él se encontraba sentado, mirando a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa, como si nada pudiese complacerlo más. Keith se había recargado de cualquier manera sobre la base de un árbol bastante alto en el jardín de su casa, a las afueras de Sternbild. No tenía nada mejor qué hacer y como se contentaba con muy poco, había decidido pasar el resto de lo que le quedaba de tarde —larga, larga y calurosa tarde de vacaciones de verano— admirando el paisaje familiar que pronto se dispondría a no ver más.

Acababa de cumplir 18 años y con ellos había llegado el fin de una etapa, la etapa en la cual se la pasaba feliz con sus padres, sus hermanos y el pacífico escenario del jardín de su casa, donde le gustaba dormir la siesta con tal de sentir la brisa de la tarde o los suaves rayos del sol, que de vez en cuando lo dejaban un poco bronceado. También había terminado la escuela media. Lo cual significaba, por supuesto, que su vida comenzaba a discurrir a partir de ahí hacia una carrera profesional, la universidad, quizás, un trabajo después.

El joven rubio no estaba seguro de en qué quería desempeñarse ahora que se abría todo un panorama de posibilidades en el horizonte, desde las más nobles hasta las más descabelladas. Sus padres de cualquier manera le darían su apoyo, pero él quería elegir bien, pues pensaba acertadamente que quería pasar el resto de su vida haciendo algo que le gustara, tanto quizás como hacer deporte o pasar una tarde tranquila en casa.

Muchos le habían dado infinidad de sugerencias una vez lo vieron graduado, el birrete de lado y la sonrisa siempre adornando sus facciones, las de un niño grande. Desde carreras en la política, que a él no le gustaba pues todos iban de traje y parecían aburridos, hasta veterinario, cosa que no le desagradó en absoluto. Le gustaban los animales, sobretodo los perros, a los cuales podía despeinar y salir a pasear un rato con ellos, corriendo en su búsqueda. Había muchos que necesitaban ser ayudados y él no se negaba a la perspectiva de tener un lugar lleno de ellos, con sus inconfundibles y exóticos sonidos retumbando en una nueva e hipotética casa, desde potentes ladridos hasta suaves maullidos llenando todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Otros le habían sugerido la carrera de policía, aquellos ciudadanos uniformados que se encargaban de patrullar las calles y mantener la seguridad, de salvar a los heridos y mantener a las familias unidas —aquellos ciudadanos uniformados cuyos méritos y título todos afirmaban (sobretodo las señoras del vecindario) eran muy fáciles de conseguir. Y como él no se sentía especialmente brillante, dadas algunas de sus notas en la escuela media la idea también le gustó, quizás incluso mucho más que la de ser veterinario. Ayudar a las personas le gratificaba, aún cuando sus actos en ese pequeño barrio de Sternbild se resumieran en ayudar a cruzar a personas mayores la calle o recoger la basura que otros tiraban. Ayudar a otros le traía sonrisas como recompensa, gestos demasiado gratificantes que no se podían comparar con el dinero que muchos otros le ofrecían si se dedicaba a tal o cual profesión. Además, también estaba la emoción de cazar a los tipos malos, las persecuciones tan emocionantes que pasaban en la televisión, la adrenalina de saberse a punto de capturar a alguien que habría hecho a muchos infelices.

No se decidía y ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo, el reloj avanzaba a pasos agigantados cuando él menos se daba cuenta, como si quisiese presionarlo para tomar una decisión. Ser policía o veterinario, ésa era la cuestión que debatía el joven Keith bajo la frondosa sombra de un árbol, un caluroso día de verano. Tenía que decidir en menos de una semana, momento en el cual se abrirían las convocatorias para las universidades más prestigiosas de Sternbild.

Ah, pero no podía. ¡Hacía tanto calor! ¡Tanto que casi sentía cómo su cerebro se derretía, se apagaba justo como la podadora del vecino de enfrente! ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en su futuro cuando su presente era tan caluroso, tan agobiante? Keith desechó el asunto por el día con un movimiento de la mano, pensando que cualquier cosa que eligiera trataría de hacerla bien, dándolo todo fuera o no un campo de batalla. Cerró los ojos. Con lo que tenía que lidiar en esos momentos era con el calor asfixiante, incluso bajo la sombra del árbol, que parecía treparle por todas las extremidades, cubiertas por su uniforme deportivo, hasta hacer vacilar su sonrisa y temblar sus ojos, presas de un súbito letargo.

Una mosca pasó zumbando a su alrededor y él la siguió con la vista, demasiado perezoso como para hacer algo al respecto de cómo ésta parecía haber adorado la órbita de su cabeza para diambular. Incluso hasta se permitió reír un poco cuando el insecto le rozó una de las mejillas, que pronto se apresuró a limpiar del pringoso sudor que escapaba de su rostro, sin duda un néctar irresistible para cualquier insecto que anduviese por allí.

886

1

La temperatura parecía estar incrementando e incluso le hizo preguntarse una vez, mientras veía cómo la mosca se alejaba en busca de la frescura que él también quería, si no se estaba incendiando algún edificio del vecindario. Pero él no quería irse de ahí todavía, ese suave rincón que le pertenecía desde siempre, desde que era un niño correteando aviones de papel que su padre lanzaba al aire, hacia la libertad efímera del vuelo. Todo ahí era tan bonito que decantó la idea de levantarse y entrar por un vaso de limonada, que su madre preparaba bien y muy bien en esas épocas del año. En su lugar, se contentó con levantar uno de sus brazos y con la palma de la mano comenzar a lanzarse pequeñas ráfagas de aire, casi inservibles en el combate contra el sudor que seguía resbalándole de las sienes hasta las comisuras de los labios, curvados de pronto en un gesto de total concentración en la tarea de mantenerse fresco.

Intentó darle más potencia a los movimientos de su mano, pero llegó a cansarse después de algunos rítmicos intentos, que sólo le trajeron dolor en lugar de alivio y que lo hicieron levantarse, derrotado como si hubiese perdido un desafío contra algún enemigo invisible, para pasar el resto de la tarde en casa, debajo del aparato de aire acondicionado, donde vería televisión o leería algún comic para matar el tiempo. El pasto crujió levemente cuando se puso de pie, casi como si se quejara de su súbita insensibilidad, pues comenzaba a secarse y cuartearse en algunas partes, presa de las oleadas de calor que invadían el país, pero Keith no escuchó nada que no fuese el zumbar de las abejas pasando por su lado y, más específicamente, también la televisión que veía su madre en la cocina, donde alguno de esos novedosos y fantásticos héroes estaba haciendo su labor por la comunidad.

Quizás era mejor así, quizás si se apresuraba podría ver a Mr. Legend haciendo una captura exitosa, usando esos poderes tan extrañamente fantásticos para el bien común, pero el calor lo aletargaba un poco, parecía querer robarle el optimismo que siempre lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, aún si la situación se ponía fea o incomprensible y Keith anduvo por el jardín haciendo eses al caminar, mientras seguía agitando su mano adolorida al aire, presa de algunos pensamientos confusos que se desvanecían de su mente con la misma rapidez que estrellas fugaces, pero que divagaban en el tema de los poderes de los NEXT y de cuán grandioso sería poseer uno de ellos.

¡Ah, pero qué calor hacía! Le diría a su madre que pusiera una ración extra de hielos en su limonada, ¡qué calor hacía!

Sucedió en un segundo, el mismo tiempo que Keith empleó para desear tener un ventilador a la mano. Un poder frío y a la vez familiar recorrió sus músculos como si se tratase de un cubito de hielo, fortificándolo a su paso y de pronto, tras hacer esa travesía, escapó por la punta de sus dedos y la palma de su mano, convertido en una ráfaga potente de aire que consiguió arrojarlo varios metros más allá de su posición. Keith no entendía que estaba pasando, pero eso no le impidió soltar un grito lleno de satisfacción y sorpresa, que hendió el aire vespertino como un nuevo soplo de vida.

El poder, sin embargo, no se detuvo una vez lo hubo arrojado. Las ráfagas de viento que escapaban de las palmas de sus manos parecían querer proporcionarle la frescura que tanto había estado anhelando ese día caluroso y lo envolvían, casi parecían salir de su cuerpo, creando un torbellino a su alrededor, que amenazaba con llevarse las plantas de su madre, arrancarlas de raíz y hacerla llorar, pues les había dedicado mucho tiempo de su vida y Keith, una vez, la había oído cantándoles una canción de cuna. Aún sabiendo eso no podía detenerse y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba algunos metros sobre el aire, volando como lo hacían esos aviones de papel de su infancia lejana, llena de sonrisas que aún prevalecían en los rostros de sus padres, al ver a su primer hijo comenzar a salir al mundo.

El árbol en el que había estado sentado algunos minutos atrás mecía sus hojas con brusquedad, creando un sonido gracioso y familiar para él. Las macetas temblaban en sus lugares, precariamente colocadas y presas de escapar con el viento en cualquier momento y una que otra figurilla de cerámica que adornaba el jardín, entre los rosales de su madre, se quebró con la fuerza de aquél inexplicable fenómeno, que Keith todavía no se había puesto a analizar, mucho menos se le había pasado por la cabeza el pensar que era un poder NEXT, aquello que había estado anhelando también debajo del manzano.

—¡Mamá! —se puso a gritar, aunque no había ningún signo de temor en su voz, sino más bien alegría y la necesidad de compartir eso con alguien—. ¡Mamá!

La mujer no tardó mucho en acudir al llamado, el sonido de la cerámica quebrándose y el panorama casi devastado que se veía por las ventanas del lado izquierdo de la casa le decían que algo no estaba yendo en el curso normal de siempre, con la tranquilidad característica de ese rinconcito de Sternbild. Sin embargo, la mujer nunca llegó a sopesar dicha posibilidad hasta que la vio frente a sus ojos, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios al ver la destrucción que su hijo adorado había causado gracias a su nueva habilidad.

—¡Keith! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo! —la mujer rubia y de sonrisa afable se llevó las manos al pecho, entre divertida y asustada de que los daños fueran más allá del jardín, pues sin duda su hijo no controlaba para nada su nuevo poder, surgido tan de pronto que casi parecía todo un sueño.

—¡Estoy volando! —puntualizó Keith y se acordó de una vieja película que había visto cuando niño, donde un protagonista había afirmado las mismas palabras, la misma sonrisa desvanecida de pronto al caerse por la emoción, justo como le sucedió a él.

Tenía el poder suficiente como para levantarse algunos metros sobre el suelo, pero requería mucha más fuerza el poder mantenerse así o subir más alto, allá donde la gravedad parecía perder su nombre y todo se convertía, si las vistas desde los aviones no mentían, en figuras de colores moviéndose por la ciudad. El joven cayó de espaldas contra el césped recién cortado y las ráfagas de viento fueron cediendo poco a poco, disolviéndose a su alrededor como volutas de niebla. A esas alturas ya todo el vecindario miraba, aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta por la emoción que lo embargaba. El vecino y su podadora enfrente. La familia de al lado —los niños sonreían—, su madre a pocos metros de él y su padre, desde el estudio en el segundo piso, con los brazos cruzados como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

—Keith, pero, ¿qué ha pasado? —él se frotaba disimuladamente el trasero mientras reía, la sensación de estar en el aire en sus recuerdos como una metáfora total de la libertad. Él no sabía qué había pasado ni mucho menos cómo explicarlo, de cualquier manera no importaba. Allí arriba, durante esos escasos segundos en que todo se había convertido en parte de la tierra, también había dejado todas sus dudas.

—Mamá, quiero ser un héroe —dijo con solemnidad, mientras dentro se anunciaba la captura exitosa de un ladrón por Mr. Legend—. Quiero ayudar a la gente con mi poder.

Ella permaneció callada durante unos segundos antes de asentir. No había carrera mejor para su hijo. Ayudar era innato en él y ese poder, nacido de improviso, lo demostraba. Su carrera era la de un héroe, quizás demasiado bueno e inocente, demasiado confiado, pero legítimo en su tarea, entregado como quizás nunca lo estaría nadie.

—Está bien, Keith, pero antes tienes que aprender a controlarte, ¿de acuerdo? —él asintió fervientemente, dándole las gracias y de nuevo las gracias, desbordante de felicidad—. Además, si quieres ser un héroe, ¿por qué no ayudas entonces a tu madre a arreglar este jardín antes que nada?

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó a los cuatro vientos, ignorando las sonrisas que todos les vecinos dirigían, entre divertidas y resignadas ante el espectáculo—. Esto es fantástico y doblemente fantástico. ¡Ahora mismo lo hago!

Comenzó por recoger las hojas del árbol, los pétalos de las rosas esparcidos por todo el jardín, como pequeñas manchas de sangre. Estaba dominado por un nuevo y poderoso pensamiento, el de ayudar a los demás, el de ser un héroe, un buen héroe. Ahora nada lo detenía. El cielo era el límite.

**FIN.**


End file.
